Laundry Bear
by Nny11
Summary: A continuation of the Story Wugs kinda 'cept no 1st person POV this time. What tetra does when Wugs appears in the laundry.


"Miss?"

Tetra glanced down at Nikko's small laundry ridden form. "Yar?"

"Uh, I finished the laundry." The small walking basket heaved up slightly. Tetra fought back an urge to laugh at his tiny form.

"And…what?" She checked her compass for direction. They were still on course.

"Well Miss, I found something unusual in it." Nikko gingerly set the basket down revealing his face for the first time in the conversation.

"Nikko, if this is anything nasty that any crew member wears I don't want to see it. Not now, not ever." She felt a pre-grimace as he dug around for a second.

"No Miss! Nothing like that, it's well…here." Nikko held something up and squeezed it slightly.

Tetra froze as a small squeak escaped the beaten up teddy bear. She really hadn't sewn it up very well, the ear seemed all right, but the left eye was loose again-wait. How had he gotten in the laundry? Reaching out the fifteen year old captain tried not to blush and held him up to her face to see him better.

"I see." Tetra turned him around more to see if he had survived the washing all right. How in Din's name did he get in her laundry? No wonder she'd found him behind that old dresser. She could barely hold onto him as a young adult!

"What shall I do with it Miss?" Nikko had begun turning shades as the other pirates had a good laugh at his expense.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Tetra let her arm hang at her side and found she was checking to see if Link found anything suspicious. No, he was doubled over with laughter. Good, this could work out all right.

"Shall I just…you know…throw him overboard or sell him or what?" Nikko reached over to take the bear back. Tetra instinctively held him up higher so Nikko could not grab it if he jumped.

"I think I'll handle this. No need for you to pause in your laundry and galley duties over a stuffed bear. I mean don't be so silly." She quickly shoved him into the inside of her belt, his limp fluff-needing legs swung in the light breeze.

It only took a few seconds for her to realize that he had been recognized. This came mainly when Nudge swept him up.

"Now wait just one minuet, I think I recognize this fella." Nudge squinted at the bear. "He looks like hell if he is though." Swinging it up so Gonzo could see it better he called. "Isn't this what's his name?"

"No he isn't, now give him back!" Cheeks burning Tetra jumped up in an attempt to grab him back, but to no avail as Nudge simply swung him up higher. "Come on now, give him here." She tried again but Nudge held it up as high as he could.

"What's his name again Miss?" Nudge smiled at her as most of the crew realized what it was.

"I'm sure I don't know. Now give him here." Tetra simply held out her hand knowing that as captain they should hand it over. Right? "Give him to me now Nudge."

"What's his name?" Nudge wiggled him in the air as the crew laughed.

"Do you want to do Nikko's laundry duty?" She glared at him, knowing no matter the answer he was going to wash all the underwear for three months if she could help it.

"Over your teddy bear Miss? Hell no!" Sensing that she was no longer kidding around Nudge quickly shoved him back into her hands. "Mr. Hugs is not worth it!"

Tetra could feel even the tips of her ears glowing red. "Too bad, you have them now." Shoving him back into her belt she could hear Link gasping for breath as his laughing became an unbroken noise in the background.

"What!! Aw, Miss I was just playing with you!" Nudge held up his hands in self-defense.

"Well too damn bad!" With a huff she glared at Nikko stopping his chuckling in their tracks. "You galley." Glaring back at Nudge she said, "You laundry."

"But Miss…I did all the laundry this morning." Nikko paused at the door to head below decks.

"He'll do it again, dump it all back into the pile."

"Yes Miss!" Nikko shot Nudge a smirk and happily went on his way.

"Well, hop to it!" She hissed and Nudge grabbed the basket and ran down as well.

With an irritated huff Tetra leaned against the mast. And with silts for eyes silently convinced the rest of the crew to pretend this had never happened. "And his name is Mr. Wugs for Nayru's sake! Get it right!" She shouted this at the door and with a growl of annoyance marched across the deck and shoved Link over the edge of the ship.

As she planted herself at the wheel with Mr. Wugs in tow she couldn't help but feel somewhat better that Link was now soaking wet, cold, and probably had swallowed seawater. With a slight grin she put her bear right down on the large wheel. As Link's chokes became clear she couldn't help but think, it wasn't so bad that he knew, actually it was almost relieving. Now he could see the bear all he wanted but never touch it.

A single push over the side from her seemed to have that effect on most people.


End file.
